


Play Time

by chaosangel214



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Childhood Friends, Coming of Age, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dress Up, Extremely Underage, Fluff and Smut, Innocent Castiel, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shota Castiel, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 09:31:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6369442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosangel214/pseuds/chaosangel214
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas and Dean have been the best of friends ever since they can remember, and Dean wants to show Cas just how much he means to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play Time

"D-Deeann..ahh!" The nine-year old choked out in pleasure as the other boy played with his little swollen red cock.

"Mmm love it when you make those noises for me Cas" Dean replied continuing to stroke that cute tiny cock, slick with pre-cum at the slit, and rubbing his own dick against the other boy, while his other hand slipped under his friend's blue panties with a bow (Dean's favorite on him) to squeeze at his cute smooth little ass. Cas especially loved when Dean put his hands there and whimpered at the really good feeling in his silk panties of the other boy on top of him, he could never get enough of his best friend. Dean was loving how much he made his best friend feel so good underneath him.

They were in Dean's room and it was about ten o'clock, his mom and dad had let Cas stay over (Dean had insisted with puppy eyes) and his mother gave in.

Cas loved Dean's hands on him when they could have alone time. They would always have the most fun playing dress up over at Cas's house and quietly went into Anna's room to steal some make-up, dresses and panties, she never found out oddly enough. Sometimes Dean would be the mom and Cas would be the dad (or vice versa) It was so much fun, they loved fooling around with each other. They also discovered how much fun it would be to play a couple. Learning what each other liked, how to cum from just their hands on each other, stroking, touching, squeezing each other in the privacy of either Cas's room or Dean's.

Their favorite part of playing dress up was when either of them wore dresses and panties, preferably lacy ones with bows. Cas loved wearing dresses the most and Dean never complained, they always ended up in the bed under the covers with one of Cas's adorable flowing dresses hitched up over his knees. His lean lithe body being pinned by the ten-year old on top of him grinding together until they came with Cas's little panties dribbling with his cum, mixed with Dean's.

But tonight, Dean wanted to try something different to his friend, something he wanted to try but wasn't so sure if Cas would like it or not.

Dean was panting and kissing at Cas's plump lips, tongues tangling and rubbing hotly, thrusting his dripping dick against the younger boy's blue panties, he stopped suddenly and Cas whined, confused why the older boy stopped when he was so close.

"Dean why'd you stop?" He looked up at him, flustered and out of breath at the moment, with innocent blue eyes focusing on the bright green that were hungrily staring back at the little boy.

"I-I wanna try something else Cas, if you wanna that is? It might feel really good, but I didn't know and just wanted to ask you first.." Dean explained as he sat up on his knees in between the younger boy's slim legs, rubbing at the back of his neck a little, he had to admit to himself that he was anxious if Cas wanted to try this or not, blushing at the thought of doing something really dirty to the younger boy, as he slid one hand settling on Cas's hip, rubbing slightly.

Cas sat up as well, causing both of their eyes to meet, he slid his hand up the older boys neck, and moved in so close to where there breaths were mingling, Dean shivered at how much he loved being this close with his best friend, he could never get enough and he was addicted to Cas.

"Please Dean, show me what you want to do, I'll let you do anything to me at all" Cas whispered quietly against the other boy's lips, slipping his pink little tongue out and licking and tracing at Dean's lips slightly, causing the older boy to gasp making Cas giggle, as he suddenly drove forward catching those adorable cute chapped lips he loved so much, he loved everything about the younger boy's body so much. He wanted to let Cas know just how much he loved him by doing what he was about to do.

Dean laid Cas down again, kissing sloppily and inexperienced against each others' sensitive lips, while blindly sliding off Cas's beautiful dress he was wearing.

(He always thought Cas was so beautiful)

As the younger boy helped Dean get off the rest of his own clothes slipped on the floor; And soon both the young boys were lying naked pressed against each other, little slick swollen cocks sliding dirty and hard together, but Dean knew what to do next to his best friend, as he slowly broke from Cas's lips, kissing and licking down the younger boy's neck, slipping to his tummy. Cas was squirming on the sheets, moaning Dean's name as the older boy suddenly flicked his tongue against Cas's sensitive little nipples and began to suck on them.

"It feels so good Dean, you licking me everywhere-mm.." The older boy smirked as he was now right against Cas's red leaking cock sticking up on his belly, he had no hair there yet so it was all smooth as Dean slowly stuck his tongue out to lick the small head of the younger boy's dick, lapping at the small bead of cum dribbling from Cas's slit 'He tastes so good' he thought cheerily. "DEANN! Ahh..! that felt so good Dean, do it again, please! Mmm.." He gripped the blankets tightly with his small hands and was so overwhelmed with how Dean's tongue felt on him.

"Anything for you, Cas" That was all that was needed to be said before the ten-year old suddenly grasped Cas's little cock with his hand, and sank his lips over the head of his dick mouth sliding slowly over the hot young flesh of the other little boy as he shouted out, whining how good it felt and told Dean not to stop.

Dean didn't wanna stop with how Cas had his cute little face screwed up in pleasure, blue eyes looking down to take in the raw, loving olive-green staring up at him as he thoroughly pleasures the younger boy, sucking his little prick all the way down his throat without choking, he managed to fit all that small quivering hard dick in his mouth as he bobbed up and down enthusiastically, Cas was close now, he would get to swallow all the other boy's white stuff that he loved that he always just wiped his finger through after they rutted together and came on each other, never knowing how just delicious all of that cock was especially deep in his mouth.

With his other hand he moved to gently cup the cute soft little ass he adored, and squeezed gently before bringing his hand away to quickly spank that sweet, perky bottom, Cas let out a high-pitched mewl at that, and Dean was now squeezing and kneading his ass gently, He had to admit though that he loved the feel of Dean doing something so naughty like spanking him; the little boy's cock twitched excitedly as his eyes were closed now, panting heavily, pink mouth open pleading for Dean to go faster. "I'm s-so close D-Deeann Ahh!" He sucked frantically for Cas's cum, he suddenly thought of something that could make Cas feel even better, he reached up from caressing the boy's ass and found his little balls 'So cute' and fondled them softly, tonguing them a little with every bob of his head up and down Cas's prick.

His eyes trained on Cas's face, little bow-shaped lips wrapped lovingly around the younger boy's leaking cock. He soon felt Cas's little balls tighten up and dick twitch some more as he exploded into the older boy's mouth, and his mouth went pliant for Cas to thrust his cock deep in his throat, spraying every inch of Dean's throat with white cum, Cas was sobbing out Dean's name, having never felt something this good before, small hips thrusting out his orgasm into the older boy's throat and Dean groaned happily and swallowed the rest of it down, licking his lips and popping off the now gasping and tired boy's soft little dick.

"How was that, Cas? did you like it? Dean asked softly and yet nervously, laying down after cleaning Cas and himself up with a warm wet rag from the bathroom, (He came untouched from sucking the boy off alone) pulling Cas's panties and dress back on the sleepy fucked out little boy.

Cas moved into Dean's open arms and hugged him snuggling into his warmth, head laying to rest against Dean's chest for a moment, and slowly glanced up at the older boy. He went to cup Dean's cheek, thumb brushing against the older boy's lips slightly and Dean couldn't look away at the glistening blue eyes filled with so much tenderness and emotion. For him.

"Cas..?" He said shyly when the boy was just staring at him, not yet saying a word.

"I loved it, and I love you, Dean" Cas's blue eyes started welling up with tears as he hoped Dean felt the same way he did, he wants to always be with Dean no matter what happens in their lives.

Dean quickly went to slip one hand to the back of Cas's hair, and pulled him forward to crash their lips together in a passionate kiss, to show how much he loved his best friend, Cas gasped happily and leaned forward and climbed on top of the older boy's chest.

Dean broke away gently from the young boy's lips and moved his hands to intertwine his fingers to hold Castiel's hands within his, looking up at the boy he loved with all his young little heart could even begin to know what love is, if this wasn't love he didn't know what it was honestly, but he was certain that this was it. It was Cas. It was always Cas.

"I love you too, Castiel" Dean replied grinning, green eyes glimmering up with all the love he had for the younger boy in his lap, moving their hands so he was cupping Cas's cheeks, tears now slipping freely from both boy's eyes, but from happiness of finally knowing they both love each other and feel the same way. Cas broke out in a gleeful smile wide with his young face crinkling with tears, as he quickly plunged down and smashed his lips to Dean's.

They were both smiling in the kiss, holding each others hands tightly, never wanting to let go, they kissed with the sense of nothing else in the world, nothing mattered but them, together. "Let's go to sleep now, baby" Dean slipped his lips from Cas's and laid him down to where they were facing each other, Cas buried his head into the crook of Dean's neck, nuzzling and kissing it slightly, Dean giggled at that, arms wrapped around the older boy tightly, while Dean laid one hand over Cas's hip possessively and other arm cuddling the boy to his chest. He kissed the top of that messy, dark brunette hair he loved, while gripping Cas as tight as he could. "Night Cas, love you.." He murmured gently into Cas's ear, and Cas pressed himself as close to the older boy as he could, he never wanted to leave Dean's side not now, or ever. "Goodnight, I love you too, Dean" Cas replied, smiling so hard his cheeks hurt, sleepily into Dean's chest, both boys blissfully drifting off to sleep.


End file.
